universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Coven Spartan
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Season Finale Arc *Scoruge Arc *Rise of Evox Arc *Injector Arc Friends and Enemies Family Members *Jacob (Father) *Emma Goodall (Mother) *Kat (Step-Mother) **Kat II Spartan (Half-Sister) **Maximus Lynx (Adopted Brother) Friends *Ethan (Boyfriend) *Ichika Kaneki *Weston *Alex Bob *Lance Liz *Big Kelly *Glenn *Nana Midoryia *K.O. *Rad *Enid *Dendy *Katsuyai *Yami *Snide *Messila *Nate Silva *Izuku Midoriya Enemies *Forever Knight *Atriox *World Destroyer *Evox *Blaze *Roxy *Wolfram *Baron Draxum Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 8 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Normal/Magic *Ultimate Form: Darklight *Chain Attack: Magic Dance *Heart Heat Attack: Lightness and Darkness *Grand Heat Attack: Treats for the Magic *Enraged Taunt - Dark Energy flows *Disgusted Taunt - The Light lost of Dark *Black Execution - Dark Energy rage *Soul Exchange - The Book of Darkness Light (Good Influence) *Heat Driver - Director / Supporter *Timeline Altar - THC Fallout Intro Dialogues Intro Coven: Darkness and Lightness flows inside me... Vs. Self Coven; Oh god, What did GIR do this time Coven: Dude, I’m you but a Mirror Character for this Battle Coven: Oh okay then?... Vs. Jacob Spartan Coven: I am still shocked you turned into a Naga Jacob Spartan: Hey, It was Venomous who gave me this Coven: Yeah, Yeah, Huge Villain Fan, Dad Vs. Kat II Spartan Coven: Sis!, What are doing!?! Kat II: Came here to give you and me a Training Lesson Coven: Sometimes, I wish I had my Brother, Maximus here O~O Vs. Emma Goodall Coven: Mom, You’re embarrassing me for joining in this Fight Emma Goodall: HmHmhm, Oh Coven....You do realise you need some Serious Training..... Coven: *Glup* I am dead Vs. Maximus Lynx Coven: Sorry about your scummy ass Dad, Maximus Maximus: It’s alright, My True Father will always be Jacob Spartan Coven: Hell yeah, Man >:) Vs. Noelle Silva Coven: Hello, Miss Bossy Noelle Silva: I am not bossy >:( Coven: That’s What I heard from Captian Yami Vs. Asta Coven: Why do you always have that Bird around your head Asta: Oh yeah, His Name is Nero Coven: You named a Bird from vigil’s son Vs. Vetto Coven: Bastard, You tried to hurt my Dad Vetto: I see that Despair flows within you Coven: Yeah, But you won’t like it Vs. Stalker Coven: You gotta be shitting me, You Justice Guy for the Villains! Stalker: You have killed Wolfram and that, You must pay Coven: I regret killing him but he deserved it for attacking my Friends Vs. Nana Nana: You know, Maybe we could go out for a Date sometime Coven; Ummmm, I’m gay, Remember Nana: Oh right, sorry Vs. Forever Knight Coven: I will never let you get this book Forever Knight: That Book will be mine! Coven: Glad, you’re not an billion Knights or I would kick each one of your asses Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Hero Category:Wizard Category:Magic User Category:Sword User Category:UNSC Category:Human Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Gay Category:Homosexual Category:Alien